


Wrath of the Aura God

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: What happens when the leader of Team Rocket is a Devil? Then. Ash Ketchum must become a God! Ash becomes a godlike superhuman being, able to access the powers of Gods, Superheroes and various other characters from the Multiverse.





	1. Rise of the Aura God

**Mt. Silver**

Ash Ketchum stood atop his throne in the magnificent, absolutely spectacular palace he had built. He wore a simple plain blue t-shirt and matching navy jeans, his trademark red baseball cap on his head. The palace itself was made entirely out of pure gold and silver and contained all sorts of precious jewels: rubies, sapphires, diamonds, emeralds, and even the precious non-metal jade itself. It was a palace that stood over seven stories high, filled with countless bedrooms, dining rooms, kitchens, toilets and other rooms that were strangely labelled as 'RESTRICTED'. Ash himself sat on the throne of gold that was placed at the center of the immensely spacious and stunningly beautiful Great Hall, the shining marble floors spread out before him in a vast expanse, worshipping him as a king. 

Ash was a king. He was the Aura God, a being of virtually endless power, having been granted them by the God of the Omega Omnisphere himself. God had witnessed Ash's intrinsically selfless behaviour in saving the world from impending doom many, many times, and while He did admit Ash wasn't perfect, He chose Ash, for Ash was worthy enough. 

Ash possessed practically endless, infinite reserves of Mana, Chi and Aura within himself, along with incredible strength that would rival that of Saitama, the infamous One-Punch-Man, limitless stamina, speed, reflexes and durability. God had granted him the ability to access the powers of various other gods, superheroes and other powerful characters from the Multiverse. Ash had been absolutely mindblown when his Aura powers telepathically downloaded the vast array of information on all such characters. He could now use his Aura to emulate any and all kinds of Pokemon moves from Level 1 to way way beyond Level 100, as well as harness energy to create protective barriers and offensive weapons of all kinds. His new powers enabled him to summon all kinds of divine weapons from the Multiverse, from Excalibur the Sword of King Arthur, Mjolnir the massive warhammer of Thor, the Trident of Poseidon etc. Thanks to his powers he could automatically and subconsciously augment his proficiency and expertise in any areas, be it cooking, scouting, eloquency and combat to incalculable levels, as well as defy the very laws of physics and elevate the raw power of his abilities to immeasurable, absolute levels.

 And finally, Ash's authority as the Aura God, vested upon him by God Almighty himself, gave him full command over all the Legendary Pokemon on the planet, Arceus included. Ash was grateful that God had made him the person he was today. He didn't care that he was now 6'5 tall with massive, bulging muscles, flawlessly handsome features, superbly-chiselled pectorals and six-pack abs, or that his Pokemon, the ones that he had had on hand, were now considerably, unbelievably more powerful than before. No, all he cared about was one thing: the full and complete destruction of Team Rocket.

Team Rocket had grown more audacious over the years. The regions were now in a state of panic, with the evil organization launching terror attacks and initiating armed conflict in cities and towns. Pokemon were stolen from their Trainers and brainwashed into turning on them. Those who fought back against them were hopelessly crushed, for according to reports, Giovanni had been replaced. Usurped by a mysterious man known only as 'Dark Hero'. The Dark Hero had appeared in every attack, wearing only a black hood, his glowing blood-red eyes the only things people saw underneath that hood. It was his Pokemon that were causing destruction; Pokemon that looked suspiciously like Arceus, Giratina, Palkia and Dialga, but were shrouded in an aura of malevolent darkness. Reports of Team Rocket grunts alongside the infamous Ultra Beasts of Alola had also been reported. 

Ash knew that every single one of those reports were true. His nigh-omniscient sight and hearing enabled him to witness the attacks as though he were there. Allowing him to experience the unimaginable horror and devastation caused by the attacks. The screams and wails of dying humans and Pokemon. The very thought clouded his mind with rage and hatred. Team Rocket would pay. They would pay very dearly indeed. 

* * *

"Ash?"

Ash looked up, smiling. He looked across the Hall at the only person who could take his mind off these unpleasant matters. 

Serena moved gracefully across the Hall, dressed in only a simple pink sundress. But to Ash, it only made her look all the more beautiful and attractive. She smiled at Ash, a smile that like all her other smiles, brought feelings of indescribable warmth and comfort to Ash's heart.

"You seem troubled Ash." Serena said, making her way over to where he was seated, her smile replaced by one of care and concern.

Ash got up and walked over, his hands gently interlacing with hers when they were finally only a few inches apart. "The invasion of Team Rocket is getting worse and worse." He said, his voice heavy.

Serena nodded, a look of undisguised sadness and pity on her face. "I've seen them too. The things they did...So many people and so many Pokemon have died." Tears glistened in her eyes as she recalled the screams, the horror, the death and destruction that were reaped. Like Ash, Serena had aura powers and had seen the visions of the attacks.

"They won't suffer for much longer." Ash said, his teeth gritted, his hands tightening their grip on Serena's delicate ones. "I'll attack tomorrow. They will pay for what they've done."

"Tomorrow?" Serena gasped. "Isn't that a bit too fast?"

"For a human, yes. For the Aura God, no." Ash smirked. Serena's face relaxed and she smiled.

"Of course not." She said, before leaning in to kiss Ash. Ash responded eagerly, and soon the two were lost in the magic of the kiss, raw with hunger and passion and love. The kiss lasted for about 10 minutes before they broke apart.

"You'll defeat them for sure." Serena said confidently.

"I know I will." Ash said. A wicked grin appeared across his face. "Now, how about a nice present before I go to war tomorrow?"

Serena blushed and nodded. With a mere thought both Ash and Serena instantly teleported into the bedroom, and they were both stark naked.

Serena blushed and giggled as Ash laid her down on the king-sized bed before kissing her passionately. The next three to four hours were filled with the sounds of their heated coupling as they made love into the night.

 


	2. Wrath of the Aura God

Ash stepped into the Great Hall, where his vast army of Pokemon, both Legendary and non-legendary were gathered. He was clad in huge layers of thick, radiant golden armor, with the helmet of a knight of old on his head, his face uncovered by the visor. Behind him was a long, flowing blue cape. Ash stepped in front of his army, who looked upon him with expectant eyes.

He held up the Sword Excalibur, the sun's rays gleaming off its mystical blade. 

"Today is the day, my brethren! Today is the day where we put an end to the evil that is Team Rocket, and end the suffering of the people once and for all!" Ash yelled, which was soon followed by a chorus of roars and cheers from his army. On Ash's orders, the armies began to move out.

The legendary Cobalion of the Swords of Justice trotted over to Ash. "My lord Ash." Ash greeted him, before mounting him. Pikachu dashed over and climbed onto his usual spot on Ash's shoulder. Ash gently petted Pikachu, before turning to face his personal guard. His Lucario was there, along with a male and female Mewtwo, who were then flanked by his massive Charizard, his Sceptile, Infernape and Greninja.

Ash smiled at them all. "Just stick with me guys, and give those Ultra Beasts a good pounding." This was met with a chorus of assent.

Serena walked over to where Ash was, her Sylveon and Delphox beside her. "Ash be careful." She said, clasping her hands around Ash's. Next to her, Sylveon had wrapped her feelers around Pikachu's arms.

"I will Serena. Wait for me." Ash said, putting his other hand on hers reassuringly. Pikachu had also chittered words of reassurance to Sylveon, who relaxed and let go of her feelers. Ash looked over at those who remained: Xerneas, Yveltal, Lugia, as well as Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos. "Look after them." He said, and they all bowed and nodded. With a gentle nudge, Cobalion sped off, with the other Pokemon closely behind.

* * *

 

The first wave caught Team Rocket completely by surprise. At the head was Entei, who incinerated an entire row of grunts with Flamethrower. Suicune and Raikou followed suit, throwing the ranks of the grunts in utter disarray by firing Hydro Pumps and Thunderbolts. 

Ash came, riding atop Cobalion. He struck true with Excalibur, impaling two grunts on the sword, and they exploded into nothingness instantly. Another fierce slash sent an entire row exploding into naught. Cobalion had unleashed Sacred Sword, a long blade of energy protruding from its head, and impaled a grunt on it. Pikachu fired off a massive Thunder, sending a wave of grunts blasting off. 

More grunts appeared, carrying guns and bazookas. They fired but a large protective Barrier of blue aura appeared around the Pokemon, stopping the rounds completely in their tracks. Ash leapt off Cobalion and walked slowly towards the grunts who had aimed their guns at him.

"Nine Turns Blessing." Ash whispered, drawing on the power of Erlang Shen. A ancient skill that made his body 10^1000 times stronger than steel. His body glowed with a golden blue aura before fading.

"Fire!" The grunts yelled, firing off a flurry of shots from their machine guns and bazookas. Some even hurled grenades at him. However, when the smoke cleared, Ash stood there with not even a slight scratch on him. Not even a single cell on his body was harmed.

The grunts blanched, before throwing out several Pokeballs. Ash looked on coolly at the assembled army of Ultra Beasts before him. Hundreds of Buzzwoles, Xurxitrees, Guzzlords, Celesteelas, Nihilegoes etc. stood before him.

"Behold the power of the God of War!" Ash thundered, before ten more arms instantly grew out of his body and in each arm, a 1.5 meter long Divine Sword appeared. The 12 Divine Swords of Kratos. The Ultra Beasts looked on in shock, and only stepped out of their daze to meet Ash and his army head on.

Ash was untouchable. The Ultra Beasts would get no less than 6 feet away before Ash hewed and slashed them to billions of pieces with unmatched expertise. Pikachu had slammed a Nihilego to the floor with Iron Tail and proceeded to beat it senseless with Brick Break. Sceptile was now engaging a Kartana with Leaf Blade, while Charizard had felled a Guzzlord with his Dragon Claw. Greninja had felled a Pheromosa with Ninja Blades, and was now fighting a Buzzwole with Night Slash. 

"Fire Dragon God's Roar!" Ash opened his mouth and let loose a colossal, explosive burst of flames from his mouth, completely incinerating an entire wave of Ultra Beasts in front of him, and clearing a path. A Buzzwole leapt for Ash, but was stopped by a Psychic. Ash turned to see the male Mewtwo raising his paw, before slamming Buzzwole into the ground and knocking it out with Hyper Beam. 

Ash closed his eyes momentarily, sensing the insides of the base with his Aura. He saw only various labs with experimental chambers used on captured Pokemon. Rage filled him.

"Heaven's Wrath: Ultimate Thunder Storm!"

Over 100 massive lightning bolts, each one over 50 times larger and stronger than your typical lightning bolt, slammed down onto the building and the next thing the Team Rocket grunts saw was... Whiteness. The entire base, along with the thousands of grunts inside it, exploded instantly and absolutely out of existence. 

The grunts outside stared in disbelief and horror before turning to Ash. His eyes glowed blue, and he gave off a very, very powerful aura. An aura of rage and power. They looked around them. Ultra Beasts lay on the floor, overcome by Sceptile's Leaf Blade and Frenzy Plant, Charizard's Flamethrower and Dragon Claw and Blast Burn, Greninja's Water Shurikens and Ninja Blades, Lucario's Bone Rush and Close Combat etc. They were clearly fighting a losing battle. 

Immediately, the grunts put down their weapons and placed their hands in the air, getting down on their knees. The remaining Ultra Beasts laid their arms down in surrender as well. 

 


End file.
